


Si me quieres, ven a buscarme

by LadyJoker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Suicide boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Hay veces que las personas se alejan, pensando que es lo mejor. Pero lo único que logran, es arrancarse una parte del corazón.HoNk }:'o(





	1. Ven a por mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La realidad es que este fanfiction es de hace más de dos años. Pero al trasladarme como escritora a AO3, sentí la necesidad de compartir lo que fue un principio de mi "seriedad" con los fanfiction con contenido "sad". Espero que no sea muy terrible para sus ojitos.

No quiero volver con el, solo me a causado dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, pero si es asi entonces ¿Por que sigo amandole? Sigo renegado con el hecho de haberle dejado pero ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Que le tirase rosas y le dijiera que no importa? Nunca, en mi puta vida haria eso y el lo sabia. Soy testarudo y una mierda de troll, asi que ¿Que era lo que esperaba de el? Si ni siquiera le conte mi historia.

\--Eres un idiota.- Me murmure a mi mismo entre lagrimeos pateticos, solo deseando que el atraviece esa puerta.

Limpie mi estupido rostro lloroso y moqueado y maldeci a mis ancestros por mis putos y homosexuales sentimientos. Me detesto.

Me pare de la cama y me diriji a mi espejo, mirando lentamente mis carmesis ojos, aun mas rojos por culpa del llanto, observe mi piel grisacea y por ultimo mis brazos tapados por las mangas largas.

Aqui vamos de nuevo. Suspire lentamente y dedique una sonrisa retorcida al levantar mis mangas. Odiosos cortes llenos de sangre ya seca y recordando lo miserable que soy.

\--Te odio.- Murmuro hacia el espejo-. Ojala nunca hubieses nacido.- Insulto tras insulto, odiandome profundamente hasta que en mi mente volvio a reflarse su cara-.Gamzee...- Murmure aflijido, recordando su sonrisa y sus palabras tranquilizadoras-. Por favor, vuelve.- Susurre-. Gamzee, ven a buscarme, estupido.- No tenia el derecho de exijirtelo pero-. Si de verdad me amas... ¡Ven a buscarme, maldito cabron!- Grite lo mas que mis pulmones me dejaron, lagrimiando como un estupido por alguien que no volveria por alguien tan patetico.

El dia siguio transcurriendo "normal" y nada mas que decir, pero todo a callar. Dolor, tristeza y melancolia se encontraban en el interior de mi ser. Ya no lo anguantaba. Ya no lo soportaba. Me dolia. Era insoportable.

\--Callate.- Me murmure suavemente al acostarme en mi cama mientras me arañaba mis muñecas dejando que caiga la sangre desagradable de color rojo. Estaba cegada por las ganas de sufrir ese dolor fisico y no mental. Deseaba tanto el desangrarme y morir.

Oh dios. Como quería desaparecer de este mundo repugnante donde no podía verlo.


	2. No pienses que te dejare ir

Buscando el consuelo en la música, me acuesto en el suelo de mi cuarto aun destrozado por lo que ha sucedido hace ya tanto, aun preguntándome porque le deje ir, tal vez por el hecho de no querer herirlo mas o simplemente por el cansancio de decepcionar tanto a las otras personas, no lo se y ahora mi mente no estaba en condiciones de sostener algún tipo de lógica.  
Había vuelto a mi viejo habito de las drogas, aun si se lo había jurado... soy de lo peor. Mirando el techo me pregunto como el estará sin mi presencia. De seguro estará mejor el solo, hasta puede que ya haya conseguido otro... nuevo novio.

Mis venas rebosan de sangre purpura hirviendo al pensar en ello, el simple hecho de que alguien mas le tocara y le hiciera gemir, que lo endulzara o lo hiciera sonrojar como yo lo hacia era algo imperdonable, aunque la verdad es que lo intente, intente olvidarme de Karkat... fui en busca de consuelo a los brazos de una zorra que debe ya estar muerta. Quise poder creerme capaz de olvidarle pero aun si me drogara y tomara tanto alcohol como podía, me era incapaz de olvidarle.

\--Te amo.- Murmure hacia el techo, escuchando la música agitada que reproducía mi celular-. Aun si no lo puedes oír, Karkat, eres la única persona que amo en esta maldita y desgraciada vida.- Mis ojos se cerraron y empezaron a caer lagrimas por ellos-. Esta vida sin ti, no posee ni un jodido milagro.

Tape con mis manos mi cara y la frote para limpiar las lagrimas, pero me había olvidado el maquillaje, ahora mi cara estaba toda embarrada, me levante del suelo y me decidi a ir al baño. Llegue a el y lo primero que pude apreciar fue el espejo , mis ojos violetas estaban cristalinos y tenia manchas blancas en la nariz, que tonto. Limpie mi cara con un chorro de agua pero al mismo tiempo moje mi remera y parte de mi pelo y pantalón, pero que mas da.

Volví a mi cuarto sin mas dilación y escuche el estúpido computador sonando, era la zorra, aun no sabes por que razón ella te mando un mensaje, ella se había interpuesto en la relación con Karkat y el intento de no se que con Tavros. Maldita araña metiche.

Hable un rato con ella y al parecer lo único que quería decirme era que había pasado algo en alguna colmena de nuestros conocidos pero que no sabia los detalles, menuda chismosa inutil.

Fui hacia abajo a buscar algo para comer, y de paso a buscar algo de maquillaje para volver a pitar mi jodido rostro pero el golpeteo en la puerta me lo impidio. Camine hacia la puerta y la abri, alli parado estaba un agitado Sollux derramando lagrimas color mostaza.

\--¿Que ocurre, bro?- Le bastante preocupado, era extraño ver a este troll llorar.

\--Gamzee... es... es Karkat... él.- Ese simple nombre me hizo temblar y lo agarre por los hombros.

\--¡¿Que mierda ocurrió con Karkat?!- Estaba exaltado y muy preocupado por el amor de mi vida, para que Sollux este así algo grave debió acontecer.

\--Gamz... el esta seriamente herido...- Por fin pudo modular pero fue seguido por mas lagrimas amarillas.

\--¡¿Quien le lastimo?!- A esto se le llama estar totalmente desesperado ¿Verdad?

\--...El mismo se lastimo...- Mi cuerpo quedo inmovil y lo mas rapido que pude le murmure.

\--¿Donde esta el?...

\--En su casa, ya por lo menos esta mejor pero sigue grave por que el...- No pude seguir escuchándolo, salí corriendo sin ningún contratiempo mas.

Corrí esforzando mis piernas no importara que, dolían mis músculos pero eso no iba a ser una excusa para detenerme. Llegue a la colmena de Karkat y pude ver la ventana de entrada rota, de seguro Kanaya fue la que rompí el vidrio de esa manera. Ella siempre fue una madre para Karkat y para Kanaya el era su pequeño hijo, así que era la troll que mas se preocupaba a tal nivel, ademas de mi.

Entre a la casa, la cual ni siquiera poseia cerradura... esto resultaba preocupante ¿Kanaya no penso que algun maldito troll podria entrar a hacer algo malo? Me resulta increible. Mire el suelo de la entrada, estaba rociado con sangre esmeralda seca, definitivamente habia sido aquella troll.

Camine por la casa y subi las escaleras hasta donde estaba el cuarto de Karkat. Me diriji a abrir rapidamente la puerta pero una carta blanca que estaba pegada en la puerta me detuvo.

**Para Gamzee.**

Decía en grande en la parte delantera. La tome y la abrí.  


**_Si lees esto, de seguro ya no me encuentro vivo, ni deseo estarlo, seré sincero... esta es una carta de despedida hacia ti. Es todo lo que debía decirte el día que terminamos y es también lo que yo sentí estos meses. Se que de seguro no la leerás... no entiendo como te importaría esta tontería de alguien tan patético. Alguien que odias y de seguro repugnas._ **  
****  
**_Gamzee... yo te amo, no importa cuanto pase no podre nunca dejare lo que siento, aun si te hace feliz otra persona, aun si te olvidas de mi. Todos estos meses fueron insoportables, el vivir sin tu presencia se me hace horrible. Aun duele recordar el día que te corte, ese dia en el que no dijiste nada y te diste media vuelta y te fuiste. Tu no pudiste apreciar como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, creí que hacia lo mejor para ambos pero ese error. El haberte dejado me llevo a una depresión mayor que la que sufría, y esto me llevo a cometer suicidio. Si, no puedo mentirte. Soy un cobarde y esta, para mi, es la  única vía donde puedo ir._ **  
**_Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien que te merezca._ **  
**_Espero que puedas vivir y obtener con otra persona lo que yo deseaba tener contigo._ **  
**_Espero que olvides mi patetica existencia y ese te amo que no podre volver a pronunciar..._ **  
**_Adiós Gamzee, te deseo la mejor vida.  
  
_**

Parecía una pesadilla lo que estaba leyendo... lagrimas purpuras no tardaron en apoderarse de mi rostro, todo lo que el escribió me estaba perforando el corazón marchito que tenia ¿Cómo podía pensar tantas barbaridades? Yo nunca podría vivir mi vida sin el y mas sabiendo que el culpable de esa atroz decisión fui yo. Trague saliva y guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y entre en su cuarto.

Lo vi en su cama, dormido al parecer. Quería ir directo hacia el pero algo capturo mi vista. Algo que estaba escrito en sangre.

  
. **MUÉRETE DE UNA PUTA VES MALDITO BASTARDO.**

Es lo que estaba escrito en grande por todo el jodido espejo, me dio un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal... 

\--Karkat ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Pregunte en voz baja yendo hasta el.

Me acerque lentamente y me senté en su cama, el suelo estaba regado con sangre seca pero la cama no, debio haber sido Kanaya. Me quede mirándole, recordando la nota de despedida ahora fallida por suerte. Me acerque y aun si sentía que era un pecado, le bese.

\--Mi amor.- Murmure-. Perdona a este estúpido payaso por irse de tu jodido lado.- Una vez mas las lagrimas amenazaron con emanar de mis ojos purpuras-. HoNk.- Le murmure al oído con la esperanza que se levantara y me pegara por ese detestable sonido pero nada-. Por favor despierta.- No había respuesta-. Tranquilo amor, te juro que no me iré de tu lado hasta que te despiertes.- Empece a sollozar mientras besaba su fría frente-.Te amo.- Al menos le dije lo que deseaba decirle desde la ultima vez. Aun si el no me escuchaba.

Pasaron las horas, Kanaya volvió y me hablo de lo ocurrido, Karkat no respondía y ella estaba muy preocupada, le pregunto a todos pero nadie sabia nada así que vino a su colmena, sin obtener respuesta, desesperada, rompió con la mano el vidrio de la puerta y entro, subió las escaleras gritando su nombre y no obtuvo respuesta, cuando leyó la nota de la puerta de su habitación se le rompió el alma y abrió rápidamente la puerta, y lo que vio no me lo pudo definir pero la habitación estaba regada de sangre y Karkat estaba desangrándose en la cama. Alarmada Kanaya pidió ayuda a todos los que pudo y ayudo a arreglar la mayoría de las cosas aunque su sangre y la puerta, las dejo así porque no le dio el tiempo, ademas de que Nepeta y Sollux prometieron arreglarlo. Ella me pidió que me quedara y lo acepte, le dije que no me movería de su lado hasta que se despertara.Me lo agradeció y se fue.

Me quede sentado a un costado mirando como Karkat descansaba. Estaba muy preocupado por el asi que no dormi, ni ese, ni el siguiente dia, ni el otro. Sollux intento que comiese pero no iba a resultar no deseaba comer, ni siquiera ingerir mi droga, aunque lo increíble es que estaba bien.

Recién a la otra semana Karkat se desperto.

\--¿Donde estoy? ¿Ya estoy muerto?- Pregunto aun afectado por el dolor.

\--...No digas eso, aun estas vivo.- Mi voz salio en un susurro de dolor por lo que habia dicho.

\--¿Eh?- El voltio la cabeza hacia mi, totalmente desconsertado y en cuanto cruzo con mis ojos los suyos, su cuerpo entero se tiro para atrás-. Tu...- Murmuro.

 --Eso duele.- Masculle para luego pararme de la silla y sentarme hacia su lado-. Karkat.- Pero el se alejo ante el intento de tocarlo, una pequeña y triste sonrisa escalo por mis labios-. Lo siento por ser tan estúpido.- Fue lo único que dije antes de bajar mi mano ahora temblorosa. 

\--¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto Karkat si mas dilación.

\--¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?- Pregunte ahora con la voz rota y con esa tonta sonrisa de payaso triste-. Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que el amor de mi vida casi se muere en un intento de suicidio por un estúpido como yo.- Antes de que Karkat hablase Gamzee le cayo-. Ya leí esa nota de despedida y no te odio, es mas Karkat, hay algo que quise decirte desde que terminamos.- Me acerque a el lo tome por los hombros y le mire a los ojos-. Te amo Karkat Vantas.- Para luego atraparlo en un beso delicado pero con una obvia necesidad. 

Karkat empezó a llorar y me grito.

\--¡¿Por qué no viniste antes a por mi, tonto?!- Fue una pregunta egoísta pero el es mi amado y le hice pasar por mucho, asi que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de exigirme tal cosa y era verdad ¿Por qué habia perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a sentirlo? Oh cierto, no queria hacerle sufrir.

\--Lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor.

\--¡No seas estúpido! ¡Sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido!- Su gritos eran desesperados como si se lo hubiese guardado toda su vida, pero en verdad esa confesión me hizo sentir... vivo... su fuerte agarre, sus lagrimas, su nota. 

Todo eso me hacia sentir como un ser viviente... este si es un puto milagro ¿Ves? Solo estando al lado de el ocurren estos jodido milagros.

Lo abrace, estaba sumamente feliz de oírle decir eso. Lo tome, y lo bese y le murmure al oido.

\--Tu de verdad eres un jodido milagro, y la parte mas jodidamente asombrosa es que solo eres mio.

Karkat se sonrojo y me abrazo mas fuerte, le dolía pero aun así lo hacia con toda la fuerza que tenia.

\--Te amo estúpido payaso.- Me murmuro casi inaudible. 

\--Y yo a ti mi lindo Karkitty.- Sinceramente era gracioso llamarle así, pero ahora era mas tierno que otra cosa.

  
**De verdad no tiene idea de lo desquiciado que estoy por el.**


	3. Aun siendo un payaso arreglare esta tonta carta con amor

Pasaron semanas desde aquel incidente, Karkat ya casi esta curado y yo estoy apunto de regalarle algo que espero que le guste. No solo por que me esforcé, si no porque con este regalo le diré toda la verdad.

  
Estaba terminando los últimos arreglos cuando el entro a la sala, últimamente casi vivía en su casa para cuidare, se veía tan jodidamente lindo, el mejor milagro que podría haber existido.

\--Hola Gamz.- Me murmuro Karkat con una pequeña sonrisa que me deja terriblemente embobado.

\--Hola Karkitty.- Murmure instantáneamente de ocultar los papeles, se notaba la molestia en la cara de Karkat-. ¿Pasa algo Karkitty?- Soy un estúpido por haberlo preguntado.

\--¿Que me ocultas?- Me pregunto sin muchos rodeos.

\--Nada, solo unos papeles jodidamente tontos.- El me ignoro y paso de largo, espero de verdad no meter la jodida pata.

Se hizo de noche y por fin termine de arreglar las ultimas notas asi que le pedi a mi lindo Karkitty que me acompañara hasta el mar, que alli le daria algo, el acepto algo intrigado y fuimos.  
  
Paso 1 completado, ahora el segundo, darle un ambiente romántica a la situación.

Le lleve hasta la orilla y alli le susurre algunas cosas al oido que le hicieron sonrojar, hasta que un momento el se freno y me miro extrañado.

\--¿Ocurre algo Gamz?- Demonios, estaba actuando nervioso por el regalo.

\--No, claro que no Karkitty.- Me acerque a el y apoye mi frente con la suya haciéndolo sonrojar-. ¿Sabes Karkat?

\--¿Que?

\--Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.- Amaba decirle eso y oir el.

\--Yo.. tambien estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti capullo...- Me susurro sonrojado, era tan adorable.

Bien paso 2 completado, a por el paso 3!

Vi una roca a la cercanía, deje de apoyarme en Karkat y corrí a el resbalándome y cayendo de cara a la arena.

La cague pero puedo remontarla.

\--¡Gamzee! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Me grito preocupado Karkat.

\--¡Si!- Le grite yo y me volvi a subir a la roca, esta vez con cuidado, Karkat se acerco a mi.

\--¿Que haces bastardo?- Me pregunto.

\--Bien. Este es tu regalo.

\--¿Regalo?

\--Y respuesta de tu carta.- Continué diciendo y el se quedo pálido-. Y esta respuesta es simplemente porque te amo y sin ti soy solo un torpe y problemático payaso.

\--Gamzee...- Mascullo Karkat con los ojos cristalinos.

Empece a tararear un ritmo suave mientras recordaba la hermosa letra.

_**Tú, dijiste que eras un inútil, que no servias para nada.** _

**_Que no valías la pena, que eras un error._ **

_**Entonces dime ¿Por que he caído enamorado ante tal desperfecto?** _

**_Disculparme pero te equivocas,_ **

**_Pues tu eres un jodido milagro._ **

**_Lo mas hermoso que ha pisado este mundo devastado,_ **

**_Discúlpame señorito de sangre roja,_ **

**_Pero cuando te veo me enloquezco,_ **

**_No puedo dejar de mirarte porque al verte haces que sienta que estoy vivo,_ **

**_Oh, por dios,_ **

**_Eres un jodido milagro._ **

 

**_Tu dijiste que no podías vivir sin mi,_ **

**_Pero ¿Te digo la verdad?_ **

**_Sin ti... Nada tiene sentido._ **

**_Y es porque tu, mi amor, eres mi profeta._ **

**_Y es porque tu, mi amor, de verdad me completas._ **

**_Y aunque digas que deberías morir,_ **

**_Te juro que te equivocas,_ **

**_Pues sin ti, de verdad, de verdad, no existen los milagros._ **

**_Porque sin ti el mundo deja de girar,_ **

**_Porque sin ti ya no podre amar._ **

**_Porque tu hiciste lo impensable ese día..._ **

**_...Me abrazaste..._ **

**_Y te juro que sin ti,_ **

**_Absolutamente nada seria como antes_ **

**_Por eso te pido hoy y aqui,_ **

**_Amor se mi esposo..._ **

 

Al terminar de cantar vi a Karkat llorando, baje de la roca y me acerque a el, pero antes de besarlo el me susurro entre lagrimas.

\--Claro... que acepto, tonto payaso...

\--No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- Enrosque mis manos en su cintura y lo bese sin mas, no habia nada mas de que preocuparse, solo el y yo.   
  
Oye esto de verdad es un jodido milagro del cielo, Honk };o)

 


End file.
